


Orsis Style

by oorsprong



Series: That Unsteady Afterglow [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Changing Tenses, Cuddling, Fluff, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outercourse, oxford rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last lesson is a thinly veiled excuse for Kylo to give Hux something he’s always enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orsis Style

The last lesson is a thinly veiled excuse for Kylo to give Hux something he’s always enjoyed.

 

“What’s that for?” Hux asks suspiciously from where he's sprawled across the bed on his belly as Kylo produces a small sealed packet and tears open the top.

 

“Lubricant.  Samples.  They give them out in the infirmary.  I, um, I may have taken a few before I left.”

 

He’s actually taken a lot more than that and stuffed them under Hux’s bed in preparation for anything.   Keeping them in his own quarters is out of the question, hoarding stolen sample packets is unbefitting a Knight of Ren.

 

“Yes, I can see that,” Hux scoffs, “but what is it for?”

 

“I like having you inside me,” Kylo says, smirking at the way Hux drops his gaze in mild discomfort at his frankness.  “I want to show you what that feels like but you’re not ready yet.”

 

He wants to reassure Hux that they’ll get there with time and patience but he can’t say anything of the sort.  There is no more time.  Without a reasonable excuse to delay meeting with the Supreme Leader they’ve been forced to set a deadline for the following morning.  It’s all he can do to push away the dread building inside him.

 

“So I’m not ready yet.  Fine.  What do you propose?”

 

“Have you ever done Orsis style?”

 

Hux laughs.  “Do they still call it that?  No, of course not.  It’s practically masturbation.  I don’t need another warm body for that.”

 

“You’re so unimaginative sometimes.” Kylo says, rolling his eyes.  He squeezes the lubricant into his hands and tosses the empty packet on the floor, earning a dirty look from Hux.

 

“You’re cleaning that up later.”

 

“You’re going to be quiet,” he mutters, absently clenching his coated hand around his cock and giving it a few rough jerks.  More than anything he wants to drape himself over Hux and hold him down while he kisses those pale round shoulders but he’s far too excited; afraid he’ll finish before Hux even starts to enjoy what he’s about to do.

 

He tries to open another packet with slippery fingers, curses at his own ill-preparedness, and then tears it open with his teeth.  The next handful is warmed between his palms before he rubs two slick fingers between his partner’s buttocks, teasing the rim of his entrance.   

 

Hux makes a low noise of appreciation.  He’s incredible like this; laid out with his pert ass on display.  Kylo has an overwhelming urge to bite down hard on the perfect velvet swell of it.  

 

Later.  

 

He adds another generous helping and pushes his dripping hand into the tight place where Hux’s thighs are clenched together.  He’ll save that particular sweet spot but no harm making it nice and wet in the meantime.  

 

Hux exhales as Kylo straddles the backs of his thighs and idly flicks the head of his cock against Hux’s opening.

 

“What are you doing?”  Hux groans.

 

“Making you wait,” Kylo retorts with a grin.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

 

“It’s not my fault you’re fun to torment,” he says as he slowly pushes into the crevice of Hux’s backside, brushing against his entrance before sliding the length of himself against that narrow valley.  The knight keeps one hand gripped around the base so that his slick knuckles will brush his partner’s opening on every pass.

 

“Clench for me,” he murmurs, squeezing one warm cheek encouragingly.  His General tightens his muscles as instructed and he begins to pump harder, a forceful slow drag back and forth that feels incredible on the underside of his rigid cock.

 

“This is surprisingly nice,” Hux says.  His voice is relaxed and encouraging.  Kylo revels in the small victory and let’s an undignified growl tear out of him.  He’s already leaking, his precome mixing with the lubricant and pooling in the crevice.  Too close.

 

Without another word he pulls back and gently rolls Hux over, smiles at finding him hard and panting.  Kylo eases his erection into the tight press of the General’s thighs.  When he pumps between them the head of his cock runs slipshod against the soft underside of Hux’s sac, overwhelming him with sensation.

 

“Faster,” Hux says weakly.  “Please… faster.”

 

Kylo grasps at the cock trapped between their bellies and gives it a teasing tug.  Hux arches his back, gasping in a most un-general-like fashion and pushing the knight right over the edge.  He rides out his climax with his forehead pressed against Hux’s chest and Hux’s slender fingers tugging at his sweat-soaked hair.  

 

“Are you close?” Kylo manages to pant.  Not waiting for an answer he pulls back and takes the other’s cock in his mouth, gripping the base as he rolls his tongue around the head.  A few quick strokes and Hux climaxes into his mouth with with a strangled shout.

 

Hoping desperately that these quarters are nice enough to have some measure of soundproofing, Kylo swallows, laps at the still dripping head and moistens his lips with what’s left.  He claims Hux’s mouth in a wet kiss, savoring the taste of him.  The General eagerly leans into the kiss; sucks his come from Kylo’s lower lip and runs his tongue over it.

 

“I didn’t realize that this particular brand of obscenity could be so… inspiring,” Hux says coyly.

 

Kylo wraps his arms around him and rolls them both onto their side.

 

“We really need to clean up,” Hux adds, but there’s no urgency to it.

 

A persistent thought tugs at the edge of his consciousness.

 

“Brell… what are you doing?’

 

“I’m just…  I’m _thinking_ at you as hard as I can. I’m trying to show you something.”  He sounds embarrassed, as though he’s been caught doing something wrong.

 

Kylo closes his eyes and lowers his barriers as much as he can bear.  A slow trickle of utter contentment seeps through, warming him from head to toe.

 

“Is that what it feels like?” he whispers finally.

 

“Oh, Ren, you can hardly imagine.”

 

***

 

Kylo lay tucked around his partner in a spooning position in preparation for sleep.  More than he could ever admit to Hux, he enjoyed the chance to push his nose into that soft red hair, kiss those narrow shoulders, and nip gently at the back of the pale neck presented to him.  

 

“Say something in Halla.  I like the way it sounds when you speak it.”

 

“Ren,” Hux admonished with more than a hint of amusement.  Kylo had stiffened against him, pressing a fresh erection against his backside.  

 

“You’re going to have to sleep like that, I’m too tired for any more.  Are you really that turned on by the idea of me speaking in another language?”

 

 _It’s just you,_ Kylo wanted to say, not knowing how to explain that every time he let himself think about Hux-- his body, his touch-- he was ready. 

 

“I don’t know that much.  It’s all memorization from long ago.”

 

“Indulge me.”

 

“ _Tahas rahurill,”_ Hux said finally.

 

Kylo tried it out on his tongue and Hux repeated it with him.

 

“I like that,” he murmured.  “What does it mean?”

 

“It means ‘You are my home.’”

 

The knight mulled that over as Hux tucked in closer, pushing his back against Kylo’s chest in a clear sign that he wanted to be fondled and kissed in those hazy moments before sleep.  He was happy to oblige, letting his free hand trail over a lightly speckled arm and tilting his head to kiss the cheek closest to him.

 

“Ren... “ Hux said after a moment of this.  “that’s how they… I mean, it’s a way to…”  

 

“To what?”  

 

“I’m telling you I love you.”

 

If Hux could feel the heartbeat hammering against his back he didn’t let on.  Instead he turned over in Kylo’s arms and pressed his forehead against the knight’s.

 

Kylo parted Hux’s lips with his own, cupped his chin in one hand and engaged him in a languid kiss.  

 

“Well?” Hux said when they broke apart.

 

Kylo smiled; an easy smile momentarily freed of the burden of fear, the weight of their upcoming audience with Snoke, and all the myriad disappointments offered up by an unfeeling universe.  

 

“I was telling you the same thing.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta, Jakathine, who is an incredible writer.
> 
> 6/15 edit: Please go see the beautiful art that [Katherine1753](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com) did for this story [here](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/145882423469/tahas-rahurill-hux-said-finally-kylo-tried)


End file.
